


I Think I Love You

by russianspiderromanova



Series: Letters From A Spider [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianspiderromanova/pseuds/russianspiderromanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha leaves a letter for Steve</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I Love You

Dear Steve,  
Now that I’m actually sitting down to write this, I find that I don’t know what to say to you. I want to tell you how I feel about you. But, I’m not sure how to do so. I’m sure, however, that you know by now that emotions are something that I don’t do well. So, my saying that I don’t know how to say how much I love you should come as no surprise. 

Please, Steve, know that I care for you deeply. I do not wish for you to give up. But, wish you to find the love and happiness that you deserve and that I could never give to you. 

I wish you luck with keeping the Avengers in line. Don’t abandon them just because I am no longer with you. They need you, Steve. Don’t forget that and always fight for what you believe in. It  ~~is~~  was one of the things that I love most about you. You are a good man with a good heart, I was lucky to have known you and call you friend. 

Forever yours,   
Natasha


End file.
